


Gag Me

by samuelbyrnes



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gags, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelbyrnes/pseuds/samuelbyrnes
Summary: Daryl was all coiled tension, frustration dripping off him as he growled out, "If y' don't shut th' hell up, I'll fuckin' gag ya."Paul's eyes lit up, lips slowly stretching into a predatory grin. "That a promise, Dixon?"For Kinktober 2019: Gags





	Gag Me

**Author's Note:**

> ...Well, I tried, but I'm not quite sure I hit the mark. Sure, it mentions gagging, but in true form with these two, it doesn't quite happen, y'know? .-.

_Daryl was all coiled tension, frustration dripping off him as he growled out, "If y' don't shut th' hell up, I'll fuckin' gag ya."  
_

_ Paul's eyes lit up, lips slowly stretching into a predatory grin. "That a promise, Dixon?"_

Promises, promises. That's all they seemed to be with Daryl Dixon; all threat, but no follow through. It drove Paul a little crazy, really, but it was also fun to poke and prod to see what _would_ make Daryl snap. Sure, there were certain limits, and Paul respected that, knowing when to back off and when to push forward. It was a little exhilarating when he discovered something entirely new about Daryl, especially when it was something the archer discovered about himself at the same time. 

Which is how they were in their current situation. 

Apparently, Daryl liked talkers; he liked them even more when he could hold them down and shut them up. Paul's head was ringing a little from when Daryl had shoved him against the nearest wall, blinking to clear his vision while the other pressed close. He eyed the rag in Daryl's hand a little dubiously, but grinned when he looked at the archer. 

"Open yer mouth," Daryl growls. 

Paul's grin widened. "Make me," he says, raising his brows in challenge when Daryl seemed to hesitate. "What's wrong? Not feeling confident enough to hold me down and shut me up? Seems a shame, especially since you seem strong enough to do that." He emphasized his words by reaching up to stroke Daryl's arms, leaning forward a bit to whisper, "Could make it worth your while, you know. Get you all hot and bothered while we throw each other around." 

He lets out a surprised yelp when Daryl yanks him away from the wall, turning to laughter and teasing jibes when the archer attempts to wrestle him to the ground. He never succeeds, not when their bumping and banging around alerts their presence to walkers. They escape and get to their vehicle, sitting in the silence as they try to get their breath back. Paul looks at Daryl, biting his lower lip when the other looks over at him with his brow furrowed. 

"How's about we try that when we get home?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrows. "Promise I'll go easy on you so you don't get tired before we get to the good stuff." 

Daryl scoffs, rolling his eyes as he looks away from Paul. There's a flush high on his cheeks as he starts the car, chewing on his lower lip as he drives. He keeps glancing at Paul, fingers flexing on the steering wheel. Paul's pretty sure he knows what the other's thinking and he honestly can't wait to get home to see if he's right.


End file.
